The Promise
by HetaliaChoudai
Summary: He is given a chance to see events that happened or that are happening but he doesn't know whose fault it is. He can speak well but others can't understand what he is saying. It seems that even he speaks the same language as what they use, they hear a different thing. It is just too weird for him because after seeing one, he will warp again to another. Who is he? Is this real?
1. The Axis and the Allied

"Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy shouted as loud as always. Well, because Germany is his friend, he just looked at him and looked at him like he is asking why. "Look, Look! I cooked pasta just for you! Veee~" "You have cooked pasta for every day. Do you have some wurst? You know that it's my favourite but you still give me pasta." "Ehhhh…. The taste of your wurst sucks. Pasta is more delicious! I do not understand why you love those. Do you want Bolognese instead?" "Okay, okay. I'll just eat your pasta," Germany replied depressed because he desperately wants to eat wurst. Germany wants to eat some WURST. WURST!

"1! 2! 1! 2! 1! 2! Italy act more manly!" Italy thought why Germany is always rude to him. War is not every day. Why is training required? Italy stopped for a while and searched for some cute cats. He does not care about his training and he feels too lazy for it. Actually, every day he feels lazy about training. "Veeee~ How cute! I wish Germany won't find me. I want to play with this cat…" "Baka! Where is he? Ughh… That Italy…" Meanwile Italy saw another cat. "Ehh? Another cat? Another? Wait? Why are there many cats that come to me? Aww.. This one is cute… Ehhh, kuro neko?" Unfortunately, Italy was found by Germany. "Wunderbar," Germany said when he saw cats with Italy. So kawaii for him that he said that. "Doitsu, are you okay?" Germany stared at the cats again. "Ich Liebe Katzen!" "What?" "ICH LIEBE KATZEN!" "NANI?!" "Ahh, nevermind. Let us go back to the training." "Not now. I still want to pla-" "Imi wakannai! Go back to the training!" Italy still can't get Germany.

"Nee nee, Doitsu!" "Hmm?" "Are you angry with me?" "Why will I be?" "You are always acting rude to me… Is there something wrong to me?" "I just want you to be ready if there is war." They stared at the sun setting down while sitting outside. "Nee, Doitsu, can we be friends? I know that we are but what I'm asking is to be BETTER friends. Here's my pinky. Let us do a promise!" "Even though I always command you?" "Si!" they made a promise and never let go of each other's pinky until the sun sets.

While sleeping, Italy dreamt of his childhood and Holy Roman Empire. "Shinsei Roma? Are you really leaving Shinsei Roma?" Chibitalia asked crying. "Yes. I am. Do not worry I will not be forgotten by you even though I die. Am I? I will not be by your side but our hearts will never be apart. Show me your pinky. Let us do a promise!" "Okay. Are you sure?" "Chibitalia, I'm sure about that. Even in parallel worlds, I will remember you or try to remember you and I will love you forever. I love you, Chibitalia. Koishiteru." They made a promise and Italy cried a lot. Even if he want to cling so that he can't go, he can't do anything about it. "Shinsei RO—MA!" Chibitalia can't stop crying that he cannot breathe nor speak properly. "Shinsei Roma! Shinsei Roma! SHINSEI ROMA!" "Itaria. Itaria. ITARIA! Wake-up!" "Shinsei Roma! Ow, it is you Germany. Sorry. Ohayo!" Italy smiled and went to the kitchen. "Nee, Italien…" Germany said in a soft voice. "Doushite?" "I just want to ask you something…" "What is it?" Italy said in a sweet voice. "I just noticed that you are crying so hard while you are dreaming…. Care to tell me what you have dreamt? Are you okay now? Do you dreamt about something weird?" "My dream….. I'm sorry but it's a little private…. But I'm okay now….. Let us eat know the table is waiting." "Ja." Germany said while walking to the table. "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy ran as fast to the table but Germany slowed him down. "Whoah, whoah. Do not hurry. There is no training. Enjoy your food. "Did Japan cook this? What food did you ate?" Germany cleared his throat and turned back. "I ate wurst." "And who cooked my pasta?" "I did." Germany answered shyly.

"Hey guys! I have a plan in capturing the Axis!" America announced. "Here he goes again with his ruthless and retarded plan!" Britain said ignorantly. "Oh, Britain come on. You will like it!" "Fine, fine. Go talk and I will pretend I'm listening to you." "Okay. All we need to do is make an alliance to one of them. I'll try to make alliance with Japan. Russia, try to make an alliance with Germany. France, since you're the brother of Italy, you can capture or make an alliance with him too easy. China, help me in making an alliance with Japan. And England…." "What am I going to do?" "Hmmmn…." "Hmmmm?" "Buy me large fries, Double-patty burger and up-sized large soft drink." "Why? Is that part of the mission?" "Yes it is. It can help me think." "You bloody git!" "Shut-up now and go buy what I told you to buy." "Fine. Hope you'll get fat, you git." "At least I'm more powerful than you and I got my FREEDOM and I'm the leader here so no complaints." Britain got out of the room and bought what America told him. While on his way he saw Japan. "Hey, Japan can I talk to you?" "Yes. Why?" "This is something private. Can we talk at my house?" "Okay." When they got into England's home, they chatted. "This is a warning Japan. America is trying to capture the axis by making an alliance with Germany, Italy and you. So be careful not to be used." "Why are telling me those things? You're an Allied, right?" "I just hate America. He sees me like I am not part of the team and he is too boastful." He went to America and gave him what he asked for. "Here's your food." "What took you so long? But anyway, thank you. You never changed even I'm now independent." "Huh?" "I mean when I was young you grant my wishes and do what I want you to do even you feel like you don't want to." England walked out in silence. For a while America remembered an event of his life. "Heh….. That memory…." America said to himself while smiling.

~REVOLUTIONARY WAR~

"FREEDOM! That's all I need Britain. I will fight for it!" "I won't let," Britain ran with his bayonet and tried to stab America but America used his rifle to defend. "Can't you just attack me? Are you waiting for me to kill you? What kind of hero are you? Do you really want your freedom? I'm giving you the chance! Attack!" "Hyaaaah!" America hitted England with his rifle and England has marked some cuts on America's body. England is bloody and weak. "Kill me. America kill me. Damn, I'm so weak. I'm a git. KILL ME YOU FOOL! CAN'T YOU KILL ME? YOU WANT TO BE INDEPENDENT BUT I'M ON MY LIMITS! THIS CHANCE WON'T COME AGAIN! I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE. THIS IS A WAR. FIGHT UNTIL YOU WIN!" "But I can't. You were… my brother…"America walked away and won the war. America is feeling uncomfortable. The reason why he won because his brother is already suffering and almost like surrendering. He is too happy for his freedom but too sad for England. England was left alone full of blood. There was a man that helped him. He sent him to a hospital and he almost died. Luckily he survived. After waking up, he said something. No one heard it. America came to the hospital to visit England. He repeated what he said and smiled at each other.

"Congratulations, my brother. Thank you for letting me experience the feeling that someone is there to be a brother who is always there for you."


	2. Buon san Valentino

"Hey…. Italy…." "What is it Germany?" "I... I have a gift for you." "Wow! Arigato gozaimasu, Doitsu. This cat is so cute and the box, it will be its house. Grazie." "Japan I also have a gift for you. It is also a cat in a box." "Thank you, Germany. I'll come to Greece and show this cat. Kawaii neko."Japan went to Greece and showed him the cat. They both have a good time. "Wow! Where did you got the cat?" "I got it from Germany." "I can't believe it! Germany, GIVING A CAT!?" "Well yeah…" "Germany is so ts *cough* un *cough* dere." "So tsundere!"

"Doitsu…" Italy said to Germany. "Why?" "I have a question…" Germany stared at Italy like he is asking what is his question. "I just want to know why you bought a cat for me and Japan." "Uhmm…. Well….. The reason why I bought it is because you are my friends and to prove that I'm not that rude…" "Vee~" Italy said in a sad voice. "Doitsu you are not mean…

~Meanwhile at the Allied Powers~

"Hey France! Where is the key for the cupboard?" "Why?" "Common sense, I'm going to cook." "Well, I'm not giving you the key. You yourself know that your cooking sucks." "You-" "Shut up and do not cook." America walked to them and asked what is going on. "France is right. Your cooking really sucks." "Well, fine. All of you are great at cooking while I am have the cursed cooking." Russia suddenly entered the room. " I've heard your quarrel because your voices are too loud but I think, you should let him cook but you need to get all of your important stuff out of here…." "What the hell!?" Those three were shocked when Russia said that. "Well… You need to because there may be a possibility that this house will be burnt," Russia said with a calm face and a smirk. "Uhmm…. I think I will not cook anymore…"

"Hey Italy….. What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, Germany." "Are you sure? You look so worried… I'm here. You can say it to me." "It is about Romano…." "What happened to him?" "He was…. Captured by Turkey but Spain's is already captured by other countries….. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! GERMANY HELP ME," Italy kneeled on the floor sobbing. "Please Germany…..Germany help me," Italy's voice is shivering. "Okay Italy. Where is he?" "That's the problem. I don't know where to find him or where is Turkey." "Good thing I know where is he." "Thank you Germany. Now let's hurry before something bad happens." "Come on," Germany said while opening the door in his car. "Can we use my car? It's faster than yours and I will drive" "Are you sure it's faster? And you know how to drive  
a car?" "Yes, I do," They got in the car of Italy, which is a Ferrari. "Romano!" "Oh, hello there weakling. What a surprise you're too weak that you are with your boyfriend," Turkey taunted. "Fuck you! My brother is not a weakling, bastard!" "TURKEY! Don't you ever dare to hurt one of them or else you-" "Shut up Germany! I will do it myself for my brother! That bastard deserves to be killed with my own hands!" "But-" "NO," Germany was really shocked because Italy never uses those kind of words or even shouts at him like that. Italy grabbed his dagger and started attacking. "Why are you too slow? Heh, how weak," Turkey brings out his sword and started fighting. Italy ran a little away and grabbed a bag. While dodging he opened and found a bayonet and a sniper. Turkey looks so red and he is covered with his own blood. Italy did not have a single scratch from Turkey. "Fine, fine! I surrender. Please stop," "You should have thought how tough I am before attacking my brother. Now kneel down us, the Italian brothers and let us hit you by our daggers. Don't worry, you will receive only two scratches from it but it will be remembered by you all the time. Don't you ever face us again or it will be a torture chamber for you." "Okay, I agree," Italy tied up Turkey and free Romano. "Now suffer the pain that we felt when we are away to each other!" "Let's do it now Romano," They put two slashes of dagger on Turkey and left him. Germany is so shocked when he saw Italy full of blood. "What happened?" "Well, Feliciano made him suffer. I was shocked. I did not know he can do it by himself." "Italy, are you okay? Did something happen to you?" "Not even a scratch." Together, they walked home together.

"Italy?" Germany said. "Yes?" "Can you do this report for Valentine's day? We need to publish this next week." "What am I going to do?" "Ask the countries about Valentine's Day. Just think of your questions. I'm going to do other pages for the newspaper." "How about Japan?" "Never mind him." "Si!"

"Nee, Furansu nii-san! May I interview you?" "Ah! Oui, Oui. About what?" "Valentine's Day." "Okay." "Just answer this paper and give it back. Take your time. You do not need to rush." Italy said and walked away. France read the questions but at one question, it seems that he is sad.

~Minutes Later~

"Hey Italy here is the- EH! Why is almost everyone in here?" France said. "It is for the newspaper." "Ohh…. But here is it." "Thanks!" After minutes the all the papers that are distributed are returned. "Hey Germany, Here is it! Hhmmm… Let's see." They checked the papers.  
~Questions Given and Answers of Some Countries~

"What are the questions you gave them? How many?" "10. The questions are: _1. What is Valentine's Day for you? 2. What is love for you? 3. What are the things you want to do this Valentine's Day? 4. Is Valentine's Day important for you? 5. What are the things you want to change in celebrating Valentine's Day? 6. Where is the place where you feel love? 7. What is the best symbol of love for you and why? 8. Who do you want to be with this Valentine's? 9. Who do you love so much? 10. If that person/country was gone, what will be your reaction?_" "So those are the questions…. Let's read some papers for us to know who has the best answers." "Si!" "Let's see…. Oh! It's France's paper… Let's read it."

**FRANCIS BONNEFOY  
**1. Valentine's Day is a season where people give love. Age, Height, Colour or others doesn't mind as long you love each other not only as couples but also friends.  
2. Love is a thing you feel if a thing is more than you like or feeling happy with someone.  
3. Help someone with their problems.  
4. Yes…  
5. Maybe forced love or something like that…  
6. (A battlefield…)Maybe the Ponts des Arts….  
7. (A sword, an armor used in the Hundred Years War, the name Joan or Jeanne… It makes me remember her but I also can remember the sorrow… Well more on sorrow but she is my love…)  
A lock! In Ponts des Arts the locks there symbolizes the unbreakable love of a couple.

8. My love of course! My friends also.  
9. (No other than her)… England!  
10. (But she's already gone)… Sad…

"It seems that France's paper is full of corrections… I can't read it properly… Let's include this." "Look! It is Spain's and Fratello's! Can we include it?" "Fine."

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO  
**1. Valentine's Day is a time for people to love!  
2. A feeling of comfort.  
3. Be with Romano and make him happy.  
4. Yes.  
5. People's mind because some others can kill for love or a yandere.  
6. The bed with Romano included~ It makes me remember of my past… A past full of sorrow and sacrifices. A past where someone loved and hated. The past where someone used to be with me. The past where I used to live with people who cares of what I feel and even though they feel hate they still care about me. Never mind because you won't understand it. (You thought of other things, didn't you?)  
7. Tomato! At first you will start at a green start which means some problem but when you get along you can have the chance to remove that green from your life. What is left is a round tomato, like a world full of love.  
8. Friends  
9. Friends especially Romano  
10. As sad and as crazy like what I really am

**LOVINO VARGAS**  
1. Valentine's Day is a fucking normal day for me.  
2. Uhmm….. I think….. It is the feeling of having a strong desire to something.  
3. Eat, sleep, breathe, be the normal me  
4. Depends…  
5. They shall give tomatoes and pasta to all of the people!  
6. A market full of tomatoes and pasta. So much love in there….  
7. Pasta because it can be as long as everlasting love and it's good.  
8. Either Spain or Belgium….. Wait…. I guess Spain and Feliciano.  
9. Feliciano and Spain….. They're too close to me….  
10. Sad and depressed.

"Hey, Germany, do you mind to answer this?" "If you want me to, then okay." "Here. Take your time answering that." "Okay…." "I'll also let Japan answer this. I'll also answer it as well." "Then after answering this, include it." "Si."  
**  
LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT  
**1. Valentine's Day is just a normal day for but someday, it might a precious day.  
2. Love is what you feel when you desire something, I guess…  
3. Do the things scheduled for this day. If another important thing shall be done and it's not on my schedule, it depends if I will do it or not.  
4. I don't really know…  
5. I think that they shall make this day more like a day for friends. I really get mad when someone leaves a friend just for their love. That is just kind of irritating.  
6. Too many places…  
7. A battle because in love, you need to sacrifice something. You can never love or a battle without sacrificing anything but even though you sacrificed something, if you are really that careless in handling it.  
8. It's either my dogs or my friends. It can be both though…  
9. Italy… I don't really know if it's only him because I've lost almost all of my memories…  
10. I've already lost many soldiers in the war. The sadness is unbearable but when that happens, maybe I'll be so depressed that I may even end my life.


End file.
